yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
M01
}} is the first movie of the Yo-kai Watch anime. The movie premiered on December 20, 2014. The movie was debuted in North American theaters on October 15, 2016. This movie marks the anime debuts of characters like Hovernyan, Nathaniel, Buchinyan, Darknyan, Lucy, and Dame Dedtime. Plot Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan travel to the past to help Nathaniel and Hovernyan create the Yo-kai Watch when dark forces conspire to undo the history of the Yo-kai Watch. Characters Major Humans * Nate * Nathaniel (first debut) Minor Humans * Lucy (first debut) * Lily Adams * Aaron Adams * Katie * Eddie * Bear Protagonist Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Hovernyan/Darknyan/Meganyan (first debut) * Buchinyan (first debut) * Robonyan * Komasan * Blazion * Walkappa * Happierre * Roughraff * Noway * Manjimutt * Kyubi * Cadin * Dandoodle * Shogunyan * Tattletell * Reuknight (first debut) * Chippa (first debut) * Frostina (first debut) * Leggly (first debut) * Mermaidyn (first debut) * Eyesoar (first debut) * Blandon (first debut) * Pittapatt (first debut) * Tongus (first debut) * Predictabull (first debut) * Singcada (first debut) * Sushiyama (first debut) * Castelius I (first debut) * Chummer (first debut) * Everfore (first debut) * Blowkade (first debut) * Chymera (first debut) * Slitheref (first debut) * Nird (first debut) * Furgus (first debut) * Arachnus (first debut) * Mudmunch (first debut) * Gnomey (first debut) * Toadal Dude (first debut) * Miradox (first debut) * Master Nyada (first debut) * Moximous N (first debut) Antagonist Yo-kai * Dame Dedtime/Dame Demona (first debut) * Kin and Gin * Flicker (first debut) * Schemer (first debut) * Loiter (first debut) * Do (first debut) Tie-ins A story tie-in to the film was included in Yo-kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi. A special volume of the film, illustrated by Noriyuki Konishi, was released in December 2014. Reception Box Office The film set a new record for Toho for advance ticket sales, with 721,422 sold by October 26, reaching 840,000 by late November and more than 1 million by mid-December. The film was number-one on its opening weekend, with ¥1.629 billion, a record for a Japanese film, previously held by Studio Ghibli film . It reached ¥5 billion by its third weekend, ¥6.54 billion by the fourth weekend and ¥7 billion by the sixth weekend. The film was the highest-grossing Japanese film at the Japanese box office in 2015, with . DVD Release The Blu-ray and DVD were released on July 8, 2015, with both reaching the number-one place on the animation rankings, with 14,090 and 84,932 copies sold, respectively.[ By its 13th week, the DVD had sold 128,810 copies. Gallery Trivia * As a promotional move, the first 5 million attendants received a Darknyan Z Medal (for the US it's Hovernyan's Medal.) * Sergeant Burly's medal appears at the beginning of the credits. * This is the last time Nate summons Jibanyan with his normal Yo-kai Watch. * This is the first time someone other than Nate summons a Yo-kai. * This is the only time a Brave Yo-kai is summoned with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. * In the Japanese version, Nate apologizes to Whisper saying, "Sorry sorry I'm so sorry!" referencing So-Sorree. * It is unknown why Komajiro was not summoned and did not appear in the movie at all. * During the battle with Dame Dedtime's more monsterous form, both Nate and Whisper break the fourth wall. * This movie features the first use of several Yo-Kai's Soultimates. * The US version of the movie was paired with the debut of Poofessor. Errors * None of the Model Zero Medals or the Classic Yo-Kai's Medals had the Yo-Motion symbols added to them. * When Rekuknight was summoned, the Model Zero did not announce 'Summoning Brave'. * The 'G' on Moximus Mask's helmet was never removed and replaced with the 'M' used in Yo-Kai Watch 2 for the Moxie enhanced Soultimates. Category:Movies